


Don't Call Me Cute, Cutie

by mother_finch



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, mother-finch fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_finch/pseuds/mother_finch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: RootxShaw prompt- Root and Shaw are together, and the number of cute, adorable pet names that Root gives Shaw has increased significantly. Shaw is fine with it when they are alone, but lately Root has been doing it in front of the rest of the team, and the names have even gotten more ridiculous. This leads to teasing from John and Lionel, while Shaw is beyond grumpy and wants to shoot everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Cute, Cutie

"Morning, Sweetie." Shaw hears the greeting through her ear piece. Turning her face away from the people on the subway she replies.

"Hey, Root."

"You on your way in?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I’m already here." Shaw can here the satisfied smile on Root’s face; and pictures her sitting at the station, arms crossed, reclined in Harold’s desk chair. The subway car comes to a halt, and Shaw steps off.

"I’ll be there in a minute," Shaw says, looking back and forth. Satisfied that no one is watching, Shaw slips past the terminal and towards an unoccupied section of the subway. Then, like a phantom, she disappears into the wall, taking an entrance that would never be found unless someone already knew it was there.

"I’ll be waiting, honey." Sameen hears shuffling and the rolling of a chair.

* * *

 

When she walks into their run-down headquarters, she feels a surge of delight to see Root already looking her way, although she shows nothing on her expressionless face. Root stands from Harold’s chair, eyes warm and small smile evident. Shaw walks forward, looking around for any more familiar faces. She sees the faces of John and Harold in the subway car, talking privately.

"What’s going on with them?" Shaw asks, stopping in front of Root.

"Oh, nothing," Root sighs, looking their way. "Well, nothing  _interesting_.”

"I’m interested." Shaw replies. Root looks over at her with glowing eyes and a complacent half smile.

"I’m so glad you finally said it out loud," Root says kindly, putting her hand on Shaw’s shoulder. Shaw looks at her, flustered.

"No, not- I meant what they are talking abou- never mind." Shaw brushes Root off heatedly, then walks to the subway car to hear for herself.

"We’re not sending her alone," Sameen catches John’s words half way through the battle.

"Do you think I  _want_  to?” Harold shoots back.

"Well, you’re not doing anything to  _preven_ t it.”

"There is nothing to prevent!"

"What’s.. going on?" Shaw cuts in, stepping through the doorway.

"Root hasn’t told you?" Harold asks, brow slightly furrowed. With grit teeth, Shaw replies,

"No."

"Harold wants to send her out. Alone." John dead pans, giving Harold a quick, harsh look before returning his gaze to Shaw.

"I don’t  _want_  to, Mr. Reese, but frankly it is the only way!” Harold’s words drip with exasperation. Then, turning to Shaw, he adds, “Besides, she agreed to it already.”

"Well off course she agreed to it, Harold!" Shaw spits out venomously. "Have you ever heard her  _refuse_  the Machine?—  _Root!_ " She calls out behind her, her voice echoing on the walls with extreme authority.

"Yes, Sammy?" Shaw ignores the affectionate pet name and John’s raised eyebrows to keep to her point.

"Why would you agree to go out alone?" Her voice is even, but her eyes are tight with fatality.

"It’s a single person job," Root replies with a shrug.

"There’s no such thing as a ‘single person job’ with what we do." Shaw fires back, but Root is already prepared for the next move.

"Do you even know what the job is, Sam?"

Shaw glowers, knowing Root has her. Once satisfied with Shaw’s silence, she continues. “I’m a barista. For one shift, to get one flash drive.”

"Great!" Shaw replies, throwing up her hands. "I was just in the mood for coffee. I’ll go with you."

Root smiles, her teeth shining, as she places a hand on either one of Sameen’s shoulders. She stoops down slightly to be closer to Shaw’s face. “You’re so cute when you’re loyal-“

"Don’t call me cute-"

"However," Root continues, acting as if Shaw never interrupted. "I’ve got this one. I may not be a nine-lived cat like you, but I know how to survive the day shift." With that, she pulls away from Shaw, then looks to the watch on her phone. "Speaking of the day shift, it starts in ten minutes. I’ll see you all later." She  turns to walk away just as Fusco enters their headquarters.

"Lionel," she greets as they walk past.

"Nutty Bar," he replies; a small smile on his face.

"Bye John, Harry-" Root quiets, her voice becoming more personal as she speaks for her earpiece. "Bye kitten."

Once out of sight, Fusco looks back to the way she left, then over to Shaw and John. “Kitten?  _Really?_ ”

"Tell me about it," John replies, standing. "Called her ‘Sammy’ too."

"Our psycho’s getting creative." he muses, looking over at Shaw- watching her steam.

"How many new ones has it been in the last week?" John asks, coming to Fusco’s side as they both watch Shaw.

"I think I’ve counted ten." Shaw’s eyes turn to slits. "But I could be wrong," he adds, then he looks to John. "Let’s count ‘em."

"Don’t you-" Shaw starts, but her words are cut short by the two men.

"Well there’s ‘Honey.’" John stays, putting up one finger.

"She called her ‘my girl’ the other day. Does that count?"

John lays out another finger. “It counts.”

"There was ‘Dear’." Lionel continues.

"And ‘Sammy.’"

"Oh, don’t forget ‘Butter Cup.’" Shaw shoots her deadly gaze behind her to Harold, who steps back. "She did not do a good job of putting you on a private line." Harold says defensively as John and Lionel start to laugh.

"Okay, what’re we at?" Fusco asks.

"Five," John answers.

"Sweetie,"

"No, she’s always used that one," John informs, and Fusco nods. "But there’s kitten and-"

” _Enough!_ " Shaw bellows, darting to her feet. Her expression is crazed and ragged; John’s amused smirk not helping.

"Baby, calm  _down_ ,” Root’s voice comes through Shaw’s ear wig. And, by the delighted looks on John and Lionel’s faces, theirs too. Shaw puts her hand to her head, the beginning of a migraine coming on. “They’re only trying to get your goat.”

"Yeah, well it’s working," Shaw replies in a growl, teeth clenched. "I’m one comment away from  _shooting out their knees_.”

"I’m sure you’ll figure it out," Root replies endearingly. "But I have to go. Coffees to serve and Samaritan files to steal." Her line goes dead.

John looks to Lionel, evil grins playing on both their faces as John holds up another finger. At the same time, they say, “Baby.”

_____________\ If Your Number’s Up /____________

As the bantering dies off- twenty or so minutes later- Harold stops his typing to turn around. His eyes are somber.

"What is it, Harold?" Shaw asks, standing.

"Uh, Miss. Shaw, if you could take Bear out for a walk? I am terribly busy at the moment-"

"What happened?" Shaw asks, the worry in her voice masked by frustrated anger at Harold’s avoidance.

"Nothing. Could you?" He gestures to Bear, whose eyes are wide and blatter’s full. With an irritable sigh, Shaw grabs his leash and heads to the staircase.

"This conversation  _isn’t_  over, Harold,” she threatens, then hooks Bear’s leash. Shaw steps out to the city street, not knowing which emotion is pulling her stronger.  
  


"How is my furious kitten?" Shaw stops in her tracks, the flood of relief taking hold of her legs at Root’s fond tone. Now away from the men, for the moment, she gives into the adoration.

“ _Kitten?_ " She replies into her earpiece, starting to walk once more; a smile lifting on her face. "If anything, I’m a Tiger."

“Suit yourself,” Root comes back in amusement. Shaw can hear people in the background.

"You okay?" She asks, Harold’s secretive tone falling back into Shaw’s thoughts.

"Fine. Are you?"

"Well, I want to shoot people more than normal, but.." Shaw looks to her left and right, then continues down the street, "..other than that, I’m swell."

"You know they do that because they see how worked up you get," Root responds sympathetically.

"I know."

"And they’ll keep doing it so long as it does," she continues. Shaw blows out an impatient breath.

"I know, _mom_ , no need to remind me how high school works.”

"Want something to make you feel better? Look to your left- say- sixty-four degrees?"

Shaw complies, and after a minute of scanning, sees Root meandering forward from across the street.

"Hi, Cutie," Root says as she comes up to Shaw. Sameen looks her up and down a minute, taking in the light green apron and incredibly short, black dress. She wears matching black vans on her feet. Looking back up, Shaw’s gaze settles on Root’s chocolate eyes.

"You look… different."

"I know," Root says, scrunching up her nose as she looks down. "Shop’s uniform. Had to wear it- and I had to leave before I got my own clothes back."

"Could you at least take off the apron?" Shaw asks, eyes flickering at a passerby that stops a moment too long. She waits until he leaves before she returns to the conversation. "It looks a little ridiculous."

"Oh,  _Sweetie,_ " Root replies in a tone that is both condescending and sweet. "The way _this_  dress is fitted? I won’t be taking off the apron until it’s just you and me.” Root winks; Shaw shakes her head in acute astonishment, then begins to walk past.

"Where are you going?" Root asks, and Shaw turns back to face her.

"Bear needs to be walked."

"Well he walked to here, and now he can walk back." Root counters, and something in Root’s voice makes her stop.

"Tell me." Shaw demands, stepping closer to Root.

"Tell you what?" Root replies with the hint of a nervous laugh, and Shaw closes the remaining space between them.

"Don’t play that game with me," Shaw spits with a sickened sneer. "Tell me why you’re so on edge all of a sudden."

Root looks around, then brings her head back down to look at Shaw. “Not here,” she replies quietly, then takes Shaw’s hand. She’s too surprised to pull back. Root begins to walk quickly but casually back down the street and to the station, dragging Sameen along just behind. “Let’s go.”

______________\ We’ll Find You /_____________

Root drags Shaw all the way back to the subway station, not once relinquishing her tight grip.

"They’ve upgraded to hand-holding; how  _sweet_.” John remarks with a humorous smile. Shaw tries to pull her hand back, but Root doesn’t seem to notice. She keeps tight to Shaw, and stalks up to Harold, anger in her eyes.

"Are you  _crazy_ , Harold?” She fumes, taking Shaw by surprise. Everyone else becomes silent, even Bear slowly slinks away.

"Miss. Groves, please. Let me-"

"You’re going to let her walk the streets when her number’s up?" Root’s voice jumps an octave.

"Wait, wha-"

"It wasn’t definitive at the time." Harold’s disgruntled voice shoots back, cutting Shaw off.

"So you tell her to get out while you decide on whether she’s in danger or not?"

"It was not that simple."

"Oh  _yeah_?” Root counters, throwing her arms about. Shaw’s body lurches back and forth with the movements; yet she says nothing, transfixed in a side of Root that has never surfaced in front of her eyes before. Shaw couldn’t think of a time she’d seen Root this animatedly enraged, especially over her. “Then explain.”

"She was walking the black zones on Samaritan-"

"Which is just as  _risky_  as any other street-“

"With you nearby-"

"Nearby doesn’t mean in the range of protecti-"

"And on top of that," Harold rages above Root’s arguments. "She was  _safe_. Do you have that flash drive?” He asks, impatient now. Without a word, Root hands it to him. Quickly, he plugs it into his computer, then types rapidly. Once completed, he ejects the drive, handing it to John. “Break this would you?” Harold says, voice back to normal for the moment. “No need for them to start tracking us now.”

In a delayed motion, still as taken aback as Shaw in the whole endeavor, John snaps the drive, then steps on the small GPS chip embedded within.

"There." Harold says distastefully at Root. "She’ll be fine now." Root drops her anger in a flash, overcome by curiosity.

"How?"

"See for yourself."

Root walks towards the computer, taking Shaw with her, as she reads the code quickly scanning down the screen. “How did She know this would happen?” Root asks, awed. Harold shrugs his shoulders.

"She sees many things She’ll never tell us about," Harold informs her, walking away. "Perhaps She was waiting for the right place and time on this one. To show us what this code is capable of."

"Well, what  _is_  the code capable of?” Shaw asks, annoyed with seeing random letters and numbers filing through the screen.

"It’s capable of registering us dead when we’re not," Root replies with a small smile, her voice hushed and eyes concentrating on the screen. She peels her eyes away from it, looking to Shaw. "Samaritan won’t go after a dead body."

"At least, not yet." Harold adds from the subway car. "Once they find out what exactly was stolen, the code will be useless. But for now," he looks out the car window at Shaw, a light smile coming to his face, "you’re safe."

” _Great_ ,” Shaw replies, her voice not showing any enthusiasm. “Can the dead girl go home  _now_?” Shaw rips her hand furiously from Root’s grasp, who smirks. She’s not tired, but her fire is extinguished for the day. Not wanting to hear any more jeering or close calls, she lies, “I’m ready for a cat nap and, maybe, some bourbon.”

"I think I’ll stay with you," Root slides the words in, but they don’t get past Shaw- who turns with disbelieving eyes to look at her.

"And why is  _that?_ " She asks nastily.

"You can never be  _too_  safe,” Root smiles back, met by an eye roll and groan from Shaw. But, looking back at Root, she gives her a quick, agreeable smile.


End file.
